


A Delicate Issue

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, M/M, More tags maybe added, Mycroft is nervous, No Real Angst, POV Greg, Protective Greg, So fluffy for me, Where is the angst?, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Greg can't believe that the man he has been pinning for the one and only Mycroft Holmes, wants Greg to play his boyfriend at an event where Mycroft's mother will be. This is maybe his only chance to show the man how he feels. He can't blow it.





	1. The Question.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small first kiss story for a prompt in June, but it took on a life of its own as most of my stories do. lol I hope you enjoy this story. As of right now, I have 4 chapters written. I am only planning 5 chapters, but it could become 6. Who knows. lol.

******************************************

Sophisticated suits, elegant diction, tall, posh, slender, gorgeous, ivory skin tone, radiant auburn hair. 

Greg was lost in his mind listing the things he loved about Mycroft’s appearance. He hadn’t even started with the man’s charming personality or his kindness or any of his other non-visual qualities. He could really go on and on, but the man in question was currently sitting before him talking and the look he was giving Greg meant he was waiting for a reply. 

“Ah, Sorry. What were you saying?” Greg looked sheepishly at Mycroft who returned the look with a single raised eyebrow. 

“You seem distracted, Detective Inspector. I was rather hoping you could help me with this matter. But if you are otherwise engaged, I will take my leave.” Mycroft made to stand from the chair as Greg quickly caught up to the conversation. 

“No! Sorry, no I can help you. I was just thinking about, well nevermind it’s not important. Continue, Please?” 

Mycroft eyed him with a questioning look before resuming. “As I was saying, I rather hoped you would be willing to help me with this delicate issue.” 

“Whatever you need, I'm your guy.” Mycroft raised an eyebrow to Greg’s statement. “I just mean, of course, I can help you with this.” He paused. “What is this anyway?” 

Greg internally cringed, he was doing great, at this point Mycroft was probably changing his mind about having him help. As he sounded like a moron right now. 

“I have a very important event that I must attend and can not be seen alone. As I do not get out of the office often and interoffice dating is frowned upon. I am at a loss.” Mycroft stopped, giving Greg a look he couldn’t quite read.

“So... you need a date?” Greg questioned. His brain screamed  _ Please take me  _ while he tried to continue calmly speak to Mycroft. 

“In a fashion, yes.”

“Can’t take Anthea?”  _ What is wrong with you. Are you trying to ruin your chances with him?  _

“Taking a woman would... raise certain questions, I would rather avoid.” Mycroft shifted in his chair slightly. 

_ OH! Oh, he is gay. Oh, thank god we have a chance. Though gay doesn’t mean he is interested in you, Greg, his mind reminded. But still…  _

“Ok, so how can I help?”  _ Keep calm. Don’t get any crazy ideas.  _

_ Too late.  _

“I wanted to ask if you could be amicable to spending the evening with me?” 

“Me? You want me? To spend the evening with you and some fancy event?” Greg will admit he was hoping but when it came down to Mycroft actually asking his heart still leapt in surprise.  _ Breathe, remember to breathe _ . 

“This would strictly be a business agreement. Do not feel as if you must just because of our connection with Sherlock. I would understand if you did not want to spend your free evening with me.” Mycroft added. 

Greg could only stare at the man. _ A business agreement? What the hell did that mean? Ideas of a romantic move to sweep the man off his feet and show him what he is missing vanished.  _

“Uhm, yea, of course, I can. What kind of event is this? Do I need some sort of posh suit?” 

“The event is on Saturday and I will have clothes delivered for you. There will be dinner and gathering after.” Mycroft evaded.

“Mycroft? What kind of event?” Greg pushed.

“The event is a presenting of awards for achievements.” Mycroft cleared his throat a bit. “My mother is being honoured for her work in mathematics, so therefore I must attend.” 

“And you need a date for that?” Greg air quoted the word date. Only to receive a look of disdain from Mycroft.

“Air quotes, Detective? If you must know. My mother believes that I am in a relationship with a man and have been for some time. So to show up alone would cause her to doubt my story and raise many questions I would rather not answer.”

“Ah.”

“It would only be for a short time and you should not feel obligated to show any affection towards me during that time.” 

“Why not?” Greg puzzled. “If we have been dating for such a long time as you said, why would we not be a bit affectionate towards each other?”

“I would not ask that of you, Inspector. It is enough that you are just going with me to the event. You have no need to pretend to like me then is needed.” Mycroft looked down for a moment before standing. “I would understand if you chose to change your mind before Saturday. If you could let me know for certain as to whether you can make the event or not I would appreciate that. Thank you for your time. I should be leaving.” 

“Hey, I don’t need time. I stand by my first answer. I will go. That is not a problem. Also if we are going to be dating, its Greg.” Greg smiled as Mycroft seemed to relax at his answer. 

“Then I shall see you on Saturday, Gregory. Anthea will be in touch.” With that Mycroft tipped his head and walked out the door of Greg’s office. 

_ Wow, that wonderful, beautiful man wanted him, boring, old Greg to spend the evening as his date!  _

Greg sat back in his chair, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. It had been such a dull Tuesday until Mycroft had appeared out of the blue and now Greg had a date with the one man he was head over heels for. Only that man had no idea and most likely did not feel the same, but still, he could have gone to anyone. Yet he came to Greg for this, how had he put it “A Delicate Issue”. 

Greg could barely control his excitement, he wanted it to be Saturday night already. Looking at his watch, he found it was only 10 am and there was still a mound of paperwork to get through. 

His mind would not leave the fact that Mycroft Holmes the poshest man he knew asked him to be his date to an event that had him meeting Mycroft’s mother.  _ Wait…. Did that mean Sherlock would be there? Would he know that Greg and Mycroft were pretending? Well, that Mycroft was. Greg planned to let his feelings run wild for the evening and see what happens. What's the worst that could happen, that Mycroft didn’t return his desire and they went back to barely speaking as they did now.  _

_ This was his only chance to see how Mycroft would react to his affection with minimal damage if he was rejected at the end. Oh, who was he kidding there would be nothing minimal about the damage to his heart if Mycroft did not want to pursue a relationship with him after Saturday night...  _

_ Still, he was going to treat this as his highest endeavour and hope for the best.  _


	2. The Suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe the response I have received so far for this fic. Thank you all so much for loving this story with only having read the first chapter. I hope you all continue to enjoy and that I can deliver a good middle and end. <3

***************************

It was finally Saturday and Greg could barely sit still. He had cleaned his flat, done the laundry, gone food shopping, cleaned some more and now he was pacing. He still had an hour before he needed to get ready. 

He tried watching telly to take his mind off the evening ahead but nothing was working. 

On one hand, he was completely looking forward to spending the evening beside Mycroft, hopefully holding his hand and anything else Mycroft would be comfortable with. On the other hand, he was terrified of what lies ahead and the potential demise of his heart. 

He had reached out to Mycroft during the week to see if they should practice being a couple, but Mycroft had stated that it was not necessary and had gone quiet afterwards claiming he was going out of the country for a few days. 

Greg knew an evasion when he heard one. Either Mycroft was so comfortable at being with someone that this evening wouldn’t be a problem or he was panicking at having asked Greg to pretend with him that he was unwilling to talk about any of it. 

Greg wasn’t sure which it was, but he was about to find out. Half past five. Time to get ready, Mycroft would be arriving at seven and Greg wanted plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. 

He took a longer than normal shower, using a new wash and shampoo that left him smelling fresh and a bit like sandalwood. After he pulled out his straight razor, that was saved for special occasions and gave his face a perfect close shave with a splash of aftershave to top everything off.

Entering his bedroom wearing only pants, he glanced to the suit hanging ready to go on the wardrobe. It was by far the most gorgeous suit he had ever worn, black with a navy blue shirt that not only fit like a glove but made his eyes brown eyes stand out. He had always considered his eyes to be his best feature and the most eye-catching. 

He let out a nervous giggle at the air quotes his mind supplied around eye-catching. He had better get this out of the way now, Mycroft would not appreciate more air quote talk tonight. At the thought of Mycroft, he checked the time, half past six. Almost time. 

He reached out a hand running it softly down the sleeve of the jacket feeling the texture of the cloth, once more glad that the suit had not included a tie. He was more himself without one. For a moment he wondered if Mycroft had chosen this suit just for him. _ Handpicked and fitted perfectly to Greg then delivered with the utmost care. Did Mycroft do this for everyone he fake dated or was Greg special? Or had Mycroft just send his assistant to grab something off the rack? _

Maybe Mycroft had known that Greg would have nothing suitable to wear and didn’t want to be embarrassed that his “long term boyfriend” would be underdressed. Greg shrugged, well he wouldn’t have been wrong. Still, Greg liked to think that Mycroft had picked this suit out himself, maybe telling the tailor some story about dashing man he was giving the suit too. 

Greg had to chuckle at the stories his mind was supplying, they were getting more and more far fetched. It was the suit, Greg had suits, but nothing like this. His suits were for press conferences and meetings with the bosses. This was a suit for elite parties and weddings at posh hotels. 

As Greg began to dress, keeping one eye on the time, he couldn’t help but think about what it would be like if he and Mycroft were together right now. _Would they help each other dress?_ _Help button a shirt, straighten a tie, stealing quick kisses in between? Would it take twice as long to get ready due to roaming hands and gentle nuzzles? God that would be something. The dream still seemed far away and no more attainable than it was before this night._

Greg made one last check in the mirror, to make sure everything was perfect before checking for his phone and wallet. He was going to make this evening wonderful for Mycroft, whether he knew it or not. 

Two gentle raps in his door alerted Greg and started his heart beating like a jet plane. He was here. Mycroft was here. Knocking, waiting for Greg to open the door of his crappy one bedroom flat and greet him for their posh evening together. 

How he wished this night and relationship was as real to Mycroft as Greg wished it was. 

_ Here goes everything. _

Greg opened the door to find a slightly nervous looking Mycroft wearing a frankly stunning grey and white pinstriped suit with a dark red tie. If Greg wasn’t already in love, this would have sealed the deal. 

“Wow, You look amazing,” Greg said, stepping forward placing a quick kiss on Mycroft’s cheek. The man seemed a bit stunned for a second from the gesture. Raising a hand, Mycroft touched the spot that Greg had kissed. 

“You as well, Gregory.” 

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to spring that on you. Just figured if we are going to be in a relationship tonight, better to start right from the beginning. That okay?”  _ Please let it be okay. Let me show you would it could be like with me. Please let me… Let me show you the love you deserve.  _

“Yes, uhm of course, an amount of familiar touches would be normal to a relationship of this length.” Mycroft seemed to stumble over his words. 

_ Haven’t you ever had this? Has no one showed you? Giving you small touches? A kiss on the cheek? Held your hand? Please let me... I want to be the one. Give me a chance… _

“So shall we go?” Greg asked, waving a hand towards the stairs before moving to close the door behind him.

“Yes, let us.” Mycroft turned to walk away, Greg gently caught his hand and gave it a small squeeze. At first, he had thought Mycroft would let go, but by the second step down, Mycroft had tightened his hold. 

_ Yes. Thank you. Be mine for the night. If you don’t want me after that, at least I will have had this one perfect night with you. A chance to see what we could have been, to show you what we could have been. Let me take care of you tonight. Be mine if only for this little bit.  _

_ God, you are gorgeous. That suit hugging you in just the right places. Your hand fitting in mine, like we belong together.  _

_ I know I’m not much, just a divorced, greying copper with a tiny flat, but how I would take care of you, make you feel special like there was no one else in the world. Would you like that? Has anyone taken care of you, while you take care of the world? Let me…  _


	3. Meeting the Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and loving this story! Again, I can't believe how much of a response I have received for just the first 2 chapters. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Also this maybe 6 chapters instead of 5. We will see. Let me know what you think. Mauh. Enjoy!

*************************************

The whole car ride, Greg worried that Mycroft was regretting the arrangement between them, not in the way like Greg, where he wanted it to be real, but in a what am I doing way. He had not spoken since they entered the car, though Mycroft had not released Greg’s hand the entire time. Which proved difficult as moments as his other hand was typing away on his phone. 

_ Not letting go had to be a good sign, right? _

Greg had sat quietly, holding Mycroft’s hand, occasionally grazing his thumb over Mycroft’s knuckles in a soothing manner. Hoping to show him everything was okay. 

Now, they had arrived at the event and Mycroft was vibrating with nerves. His leg was bouncing as his other hand had given up on the phone and was tapping on his leg. 

Greg had never seen this side of Mycroft, he was always so put together, so in control, never this nervous. 

“You know I don’t have to come in. It’s not too late if you want to change your mind?” Greg’s heart tightened as he spoke softly. “If it made things easier, I could catch a cab home right now.” 

_ I would do this for you. Give up my one change with you, if it made you happy. God, I would do anything if it made you happy.  _

Mycroft looked startled for a moment before gripping Greg’s hand tighter. “No, that is not... It’s not you.” 

“Ok, but you can tell me it is. I would understand.” Greg added.  _ Please don’t send me away, his mind pleaded. _

“Thank you, Gregory. I do not wish to change anything unless you have changed your mind, then you are free to leave now and I will make your excuses.” Mycroft couldn't seem to meet Greg’s eyes. He looked down then out the window. His hand to grasping Greg’s. 

“No, I’m not changing my mind. I am not going anywhere.”  _ Not if I can help it, Greg thought.  _

“Shall we go in then?” Mycroft moved to open the door. 

“Lead the way, darling.” 

Mycroft froze at the term of endearment, rolling off Greg’s tongue.  _ Has no one really called you that? Who are all these horrible people that have been in your life so far? If you were mine, I would call you this and more every day, every hour, every minute. If you were mine…  _

As they slid out of the car, Mycroft let go of Greg’s hand. He knew it was only practical for getting out of the car, but he still felt the loss of Mycroft’s touch. 

Greg looked around as they walked towards the building, not just any building the Grosvenor House. _ Oh god. This is going to be one of those exquisite posh events, wasn't it? Thank god Mycroft arranged for this suit, so he didn’t stand out as a commoner. _

“You have nothing to worry about.” Mycroft appeared to read his worry like an open book.

_ What else can he see on my face?  _

Without a word, Mycroft reached over taking Greg’s hand again as they reached the front door. 

“Good Evening, Mycroft Holmes and Guest.” Mycroft nodded, handing over an invitation to the lady behind the desk. 

“Good Evening, Sir. You may go right in. You are seated at table 3. Enjoy your evening.” 

Mycroft placed his hand on the small of Greg’s back, moving him forward towards the larger room. Greg kept looking all around taking everything in, he undoubtedly looked like he didn’t belong with all the gawking. 

“Mycroft, do you see that ceiling? Wow.” 

“Yes, that is one of the finest ceilings in all of London.” Mycroft had a small smile on his face while he watched Greg. 

“Oh god, I’m embarrassing you, aren't I. Okay, no worries. I will stop gawking and pay attention now.” Greg chuckled, pulling Mycroft’s hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss there. 

Mycroft faltered a bit at Greg’s kiss. “Gregory, you need not stop on my account. Let us find our seats.”

“Of course, gorgeous.” Greg smiled at the man as he almost tripped at Greg’s statement.

Leaning closer to Mycroft’s ear, Greg whispered. “You are going to have to get used to that, darling or people are going to think we are not really together.” Before stepping back, Greg couldn’t resist planting a small peck on Mycroft’s jaw. 

“Gregory, I…” 

“Mycroft, how good you could make it,” A woman appeared out of the crowd at their side. 

“Mother.”

“Is your brother with you as well?” She scanned the room. “I guess that's a bit much to ask for, isn’t it. Well, thank you for coming anyway. This must be the elusive boyfriend of yours? Violet Holmes.” She reached a hand towards Greg. 

“Greg Lestrade, It’s nice to finally meet you.” Greg took her hand, dropping a kiss on the back of it with a smile. 

“Oh my, aren’t you a charmer. However, did you end up with my son?” Her smile seemed a bit fake for Greg.

He wasn’t sure how to take that comment, but as Mycroft stiffened next to him, he knew that it wasn’t going to fly with him. 

“Probably because he is the sweetest, most thoughtful person I have met and I am proud to call him mine,” Greg replied, having a hard time holding back the bite in his words. 

Mrs Holmes watched him inquisitively as Mycroft stared at him like he hung the moon. 

“Good to know. Well, I must find my seat. Until later, Mycroft. Gregory.” She tilted her head then disappeared as fast as she had arrived. 

“Myc? Sorry if I was a bit much there.” Greg stepped closer to a dazed Mycroft. 

“Myc?” Mycroft ached an eyebrow at Greg as he seemed to come back to himself. 

“Thought I would try it out,” Greg smirked as he scanned the room. “So, where are we sitting?” 

“Thank you, Gregory. My mother can be...Well, she doesn’t always… Just thank you.” 

“Of course, Mycroft, As long as I didn’t upset you in any way, love.” Greg reached for Mycroft’s hand again as they began to move through the crowd in search of table three. 

Once there Greg pulled out a seat for Mycroft, placing a kiss on his temple before sitting down beside him. 

Mycroft immediately sought out Greg’s hand grasping firmly before resting their hands on Greg’s thigh together. 

“I am glad you agreed to accompany me tonight,” Mycroft whispered just as the host asked everyone to take their seats.

_ Sweet, wonderful man, this is just the beginning. When we are done, you are not going to want to let me go. Going to show you what you are worth. You deserve so much, darling. Let me be the one to give it to you. Let me love you how you should be loved. Like a priority, like a gift. Let me keep you, let me love you.  _


	4. Dinner and Her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and loving this story! You may or may not have noticed that the chapter count as gone up to 6. That should be the end but then again this story started as only 3 chapters and is not twice that. whoops ;)  
> Enjoy this chapter! <3

********************************************

Four courses later, Greg was beginning to worry that normal food would be dull after this night. He may have overindulged a bit, but when would he get this chance again, it’s not like he could afford this on what he makes a year. 

He did notice that Mycroft seemed to pick at his food, eating only bits of each course. _That was most likely the posh thing to do. Nibble here and there, that’s all. Though the other couples at the table seemed to be eating more. Wait, Mycroft couldn’t really think that. No, not this gorgeous, perfect man beside him. He couldn’t believe that he needed to watch his weight?_

_Though didn’t Sherlock call him Fatcroft once? Well, that was going to change starting now._

“Hey, darling,” Greg leaned close to Mycroft’s ear, putting his arm around the back of his chair. “Have I told you that you are beautiful?” 

Mycroft tensed under Greg’s arm. “You need not say these things. No one can hear you and I believe they are already buying the relationship.” 

“I’m not saying it for them,” Greg whispered back, running his fingers up Mycroft’s neck to his opposite ear, causing the man to quiver against his arm. “I am saying it for you because it is true.” 

“Gregory, I am not sure that this is a good idea..” 

“Why not, love?” 

“I just think that would be easier if,” Mycroft was quickly cut off by a lady taking the stage to start the evening. 

“Myc?” 

“Shhh, it’s beginning.” Mycroft turned towards the stage, closing off further conversation.

Greg held his tongue and didn’t push, but he also didn’t remove his arm from around Mycroft or stop his fingers from playing with Mycroft’s ear. _If he didn’t believe words, then Greg would show him with actions. They speak louder than words, right?_

An hour later, Mrs Holmes finally received her award as she walked across the stage. Mycroft tensed against Greg’s arm. She stood there, thanking many people including her late husband, before making a quick mention of her famous youngest son and exiting the stage. 

“Myc?” Greg reached for Mycroft’s hand. “Mycroft, are you okay?” 

The man was utterly still next to him, there was no blinking or movement of any kind. At Greg’s touch, he jumped in his seat like he had forgotten he wasn’t alone. 

“Mycroft?” Greg tried again, leaning closer. 

“Excuse me,” Mycroft stood from the table, making an elegant, but swift exit from the room. 

Greg watched him go, a bit stunned. He had never seen Mycroft act this way. _One thing was sure, he wouldn’t let Mycroft deal with this alone. A two-minute speech and that woman couldn’t fit in a thank you for Mycroft. Not even a thank you, just a mention would have been nice or oh yea and my oldest son, the only one that came to the event at all._

Greg stood from the table and headed in the direction Mycroft had gone, hoping he had not left. When he reached the lobby with still no sign of the man, he asked the lady at the desk if she had seen him, giving a quick description of Mycroft. She politely pointed towards the front door, saying a man similar to that had gone out. 

Greg considered for a moment that Mycroft had in fact left him there. _No, Mycroft was far too polite to just leave him behind. Wasn’t he?_

Stepping out the front door, he spied Mycroft near the street smoking. He looked perfectly calm, except for the slight hand tremor, each time he brought the cigarette to his lips. 

“You know those things will kill you someday,” Greg walked up to Mycroft. 

“Yes, well it’s a terrible habit I can’t quite seem to break.” Mycroft gave him a weak smile. 

“Can I bum one?” 

Mycroft let out a small laugh before handing Greg the pack. “Help yourself, Inspector.” 

Greg’s heart dropped a bit at the formality. “Are we back to that already? Thought I had more time yet.” He lit the cigarette, while looking anywhere but at the man next to him. 

“What do you mean?” Mycroft was looking at him sharply, he could feel it. “You are a Detective Inspector.” 

“Yes, I know. But I thought we had moved past some of that. It’s my mistake.” He crushed the cigarette out before looking up at Mycroft. “I’ll just leave you to it, not feeling like smoking right now.”

Turning, Greg walked back inside, making his way back to their table. _What was he thinking? Why had he thought Mycroft would want him? Just because there was no one else he could ask to bring to this? Was Mycroft just upset about his mother’s speech or did he really just see this as a business agreement? He had held Greg’s hand throughout the night and on the way here? Was that just for show? God, he was an idiot._

Barely across the lobby, he felt someone stride up next to him and grab his hand. Turning quickly, he came face-to-face with a slightly angry Mycroft. He didn’t argue as Mycroft pulled him towards an empty corner.

“What is wrong?” Mycroft hissed through his teeth. “I don’t understand what just happened. I thought we were having an acceptable evening and now you’re upset with me? Kindly fill in the dots for me, if you will?”

“Acceptable? I thought we were having a bit of better time than that, but maybe that was just me.” Greg said the last part under his breath, before pausing, unsure of the expression on Mycroft’s face. “Look, I thought maybe you were upset about your mother’s speech, so I wanted to check on you.” 

“Why?” 

“Why, what?” Greg questioned.

“Why were you worried that I may be upset? I understand that as someone's boyfriend they would be obligated to check on said person, but we are not, nor are we friends and no one is here to witness the display. So I ask again, why?” Mycroft pushed, his voice on edge as he stepped closer to Greg. 

“Because I thought we were friends, and I care about you more than that anyways!” Greg shot back. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

Mycroft looked stunned for a moment before leaning forward to grip Greg’s head in his hands and pressing his lips to Greg’s. 

Greg froze at the feel of Mycroft’s lips on his, moving, tasting, exploring. _God, it was everything he had dreamed about._

Greg slid his hands around Mycroft’s waist just under his jacket, pulling him flush against his body. The feel of Mycroft’s hands on his face and in his hair was intoxicating. 

_Was this really happening? Did Mycroft want this too? Was this all a dream? Was he really at home passed out on the couch, dreaming of this whole evening?_

_God, say he wasn’t dreaming._

“You are not dreaming, but you are however thinking out loud.” Mycroft chuckled, pulling back to place a kiss on the end of his nose. 

“Oh god,” Greg grinned. .”Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I do want this.” Mycroft whispered against his forehead, before placing a kiss there as well. “I never thought you would want this with me.” 


	5. Over in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, loving and commenting. This is my most subscribed story to date. It's blowing my mind a bit. Thank you all so much. I hope you love this chapter as well. <3

_ ************************************** _

_ Mycroft wanted him. Wanted Greg like Greg wanted Mycroft…. How did he get so lucky? _

Greg couldn’t believe that all this time Mycroft wanted him as well. Now, here they were standing in a quiet corner, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. If he could go back in time to last week and tell a week ago Greg that he would be kissing and holding Mycroft Holmes right now. His past self wouldn’t believe him. 

He didn’t want this moment to end, as if pulling apart would break the spell and turn everything back to the way it was before. Him sadly pinning for a man, he never thought he could have. 

He nuzzled his nose farther against Mycroft’s neck, dropping a kiss as he did. 

“We will have to rejoin the party soon, I am afraid,” Mycroft whispered into his hair. 

“I know. I just can’t believe all this time you wanted this too. It doesn’t seem real. I keep worrying that I am going to wake up and you will be gone. Nothing more than a dream in my mind.” 

“I am not going anywhere unless you ask me to leave.” Mycroft murmured against his temple. 

“Please don’t go, I would…”

“MYCROFT!” Came the sharp voice of Mrs Holmes from behind them. “Cease this display at once. You are in public. Remember who you are.” 

Mycroft froze before stepping back from Greg, dropping his hands to his side, like a small child receiving a scolding for getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Greg could see Mycroft retreat back inside the shell he showed the outside world. The untouchable, uncaring man who seemed to need no one. A shell that Greg had just broken through moments ago. 

“No wonder you never brought him out before this. It’s not decent to act this way in a place such as this.” Mrs Holmes scoffed. 

“Now wait just a moment.” Greg couldn’t help but step in. “Nothing indecent was happening. No wonder it’s taking me so long to get this beautiful man to open up, what with you drilling this into his mind at a young age no doubt.” 

Greg was seething at this point. How dare she do this to Mycroft after everything else she had done tonight. 

He felt a light touch on his arm. “Gregory, it’s quite alright. She has a point.” Mycroft spoke calmly. “This is not the time or place for such things.”

“Of course I am right. It’s bad enough with you parading him around here, where he doesn’t belong but to also pretend that you are dating him like I wouldn’t be able to tell. I mean honesty Mycroft what were you thinking?” 

Greg could feel the bottom dropping out, he was going to lose Mycroft before he even fully got him and all because Mycroft’s mother was a stuck up old biddy.  _ Oh shit, could she read things like Sherlock and Mycroft? Oh god, she is giving me a look like she knows I think she is a stuck up old biddy. Shit, shit, shit.  _

“Mother, that will be quite enough. We will be going if our presence is offending you.” Mycroft frowned at his mother. “Gregory, if you could retrieve your jacket from the table, we will be off.”

“Yea, sure.” Greg moved away towards the dining area, turning at one point to look back where Mycroft stood, having what seemed like a heated talk with his mother. 

He found his jacket, returning to Mycroft as fast as he could, only to find him waiting at the entrance smoking again. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” 

Mycroft only nodded, putting out his cigarette and moving towards the car arriving. 

Neither spoke for the half of the ride. Greg wasn’t sure what to say, that wouldn’t cause more damage to their non-existent relationship. He had to say something though. He couldn’t just get out of the car and never see Mycroft again. Especially now that he knew Mycroft wanted him too. 

“Myc?” 

Mycroft turned his head with a questioning look from where he had been staring out the window. 

“Myc, I just... I don’t... ah, this is harder than I thought.” 

Mycroft watched him, searching over his face, but not uttering a sound.  _ Time to be brave. Can’t receive if you don’t ask. _

“Mycroft, I don’t…I don’t want this to be the end. I don’t want to get out of this car and never see you again.” Greg knew he sounded close to begging at this point, but he didn’t want to lose his chance with Mycroft. 

The silence was almost deafening. 

“Gregory,” 

_ This was it. This is where Mycroft lets him down easy. Gregory, this was just a business agreement. You knew that. We couldn’t be anything more. I don’t care for you that way. My mother reminded me that we are of two different worlds and you don’t belong in mine. God, his heart was already dying inside. Just get it over with. Stop staring and just tell me straight. Tell me you never liked me, you just got caught up in the moment.  _

“Gregory, I don’t…” 

“If your next words aren’t, Gregory, I do still want you. Pay my mother no mind. Then I don’t want to hear them.” Greg cut in, not sure he wanted to hear what Mycroft had to say. 

“Gregory, I… find... that..” Mycroft paused, looking out the window of the car for a moment. 

_ Oh god, he keeps looking away. Don’t, please just don’t say what my heart is so afraid you are going to say. Stay, please be mine.  _

“Mycroft, I understand. I do.” 

_ Can’t do this. Need to get out of here. Let me carry my broken heart home alone. Alone… _

“You understand what, Gregory?” Mycroft turned back to him, his phone started to ring in his pocket. 

“I understand. It’s okay.” Greg tried again. 

_ It’s not okay. Can’t you see what you are doing to me? What this whole evening has been like for me. I never should have agreed to this. We were better as almost friends. Now, we will really be nothing.  _

“My flat is just here. I will just jump out and walk the rest. You should answer your phone. Thank you for...Well, thank you. Goodbye Mycroft.” Greg opened the door just as the car stopped, not waiting for Mycroft’s answer. 

Had to get inside before the tears started.  _ Just five hours to ruin everything. That has to be a new record.  _

_ Key in the door. Open and close it quickly. Slide to the floor against it. Face in hands, tears slipping free. Ruined everything. Didn’t even let Mycroft finish speaking. In the end, too damn afraid the answer would be no…. Too fucking afraid. Fuck! Hands gripping hair.  _

Behind him, there was a gentle rapping of knuckles on the door followed by a soft, simple questioning. “Gregory?” 


	6. The apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My weekend has been crazy, accept my apology for this late chapter. If you didn't notice the chapter count has gone up to 7 now because every time I think we are nearing the end, these two change the story. I hope you are still enjoying the ride. I give you chapter 6! Enjoy. <3

_ *********************************** _

_ Oh god. Mycroft… Here. Now. Knocking at the door. Can’t let him see me falling apart…  _

“Gregory? Please open the door... I need to speak with you.” Mycroft spoke softly, his voice pleading through the door. “You never let me finish in the car... Greg, please?”

_ Greg? He is calling me, Greg? Never calls me, Greg… Don’t want him to see me like this. Eyes red and puffy, Hair a mess, suit wrinkled…  _ Greg leaned his head back against the door, listening. 

“Greg, Please just let me in. I need to… I just need to make sure… Please, Gregory?” 

_ Begging? Mycroft is begging to see him. He sounds so upset and worried. Can’t leave him out there. Going to have to hear what he has to say. Doesn’t seem like he is going to leave before he sees me… Time to be brave... again...  _

Greg tried to pull himself together as he stood slowly, turning to open the door, his eyes staring at the floor, seeing only Mycroft’s posh Italian leather shoes... “I’m sorry. I just…” 

Mycroft took one look at him and pushed through the door, pulling Greg into his arms. Greg let out a small sob against Mycroft’s shoulder, as he hugged him tightly. 

“My dear Gregory, I am so very sorry that I caused you to doubt me and so soon after telling you, I care. Please do not doubt that I care for you.” Mycroft paused, planting a kiss in Greg’s hair. “You must understand that these words don’t come easy to me, Gregory. I have spent years holding in all of my true feelings and wants in order to please my mother and further my career. No one has ever come close to giving me reason enough to change my mind. Until you…Just... you.” Mycroft’s voice caught for a moment before he whispered. “I would be truly upset if you didn’t understand what you mean to me.” 

Greg could only cling to the man.  _ He could really mean all of that?  _ Greg pulled his head away from Mycroft shoulder, wiping his eyes while trying to regain control over himself. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t let you finish speaking in the car. I was so sure you were about to let me down gently that I couldn’t handle the thought or the impending pain that was sure to follow.” Greg tried to take a small step back, but Mycroft didn’t let him get far. “It seemed easier to leave before you had the chance.” Greg finished quietly. 

“Oh Gregory, if you only knew.” Mycroft pulled him close again. “May we sit down, so I can explain?” Mycroft made a gesture towards the couch. 

“Uhm, yea,” Greg replied, letting Mycroft take his hand and lead him to his own couch. “Do you want anything first? Tea? Something stronger?” 

“No thank you. I find myself wanting to clear up this unfortunate destress for you first. Maybe after? If you still want me here?” Mycroft added at the end. 

_ Always going to want you. That’s never going to change. But will you still want me?  _

“Yes,” Mycroft answered his thought. “Now, please come sit with me.” 

Greg found himself shortly seated on his couch angled towards a nervous but calm Mycroft who was holding his hand as though he would never let go. 

“Where to begin?... Six years ago I had you picked up for a brief chat about Sherlock. Do you remember? I had you taken to my club and was prepared to bully you into letting Sherlock help solve cases, in an attempt to stop his use of drugs and keep his mind busy. Do you remember what you said to me before I even said a word to you?” 

Greg looked up to meet Mycroft’s eyes, they were so bright, holding his gaze, the question laying in their depth. He closed his eyes, going back to that night like it was yesterday. Mycroft sitting in a chair at his posh club, sipping tea, waiting like a mafia boss. 

“Yea, I do,” Greg took a moment before opening his eyes again. “I believe I said, only an idiot would kidnap a police officer in the middle of the day.” Greg let out a small chuckle. 

“You may have thought that, but that’s not what you said,” Mycroft replied, a grin crossing his face. 

Greg smiled back, feeling lighter. “I said, “Please tell me you are the one I am meant to meet.” His voice going soft. 

“Yes, that.” Mycroft shuttered a bit at the words. “At that moment, I knew. The way you said it with such relief, like a whispered prayer. For a second, I saw the want in your eyes. Want for me. But then you hide it, masked it away like a secret. For years since I have wondered if my eyes had played tricks on me. I have spent most of our time together since waiting to see if you would show it again. To the point that when this event became known I decided to use it to my advantage under the pretence of a business agreement so as not to scare you off completely. Though once I had arrived at your flat I found myself utterly unprepared. I couldn’t trust what I was seeing, to know if you were just faking or if you truly did care as much as it seems.” 

Greg could only sit and watch this gorgeous man pour out his heart. It was like nothing else.  _ Both had been pinning for the other, both hiding it. If only he had not hidden in the first place, but He had just met Mycroft and thought the man was out of his league by miles, plus he had no knowledge of the man’s sexuality. He had thought Mycroft was straight or possible ace. Now to hear all of this, his heart leapt.  _

“Oh Myc,” He whispered moving closer. 

“I would very much like to kiss you again if you would permit me?” Mycroft’s eyes searched his. 

“Yes, please,” Greg leaned forward, moving one hand to Mycroft’s cheek as the other pulled him closer before sliding around his waist. Both moaned as their lips met and the kiss deepened. Soon becoming a battle of tongues, pants and moans that filled Greg’s tiny apartment. Both men clinging to the other with eyes shut as though opening their eyes would make everything disappear. 

Greg ran his hand under Mycroft’s jacket, unbuttoning his waistcoat slowly. “Tell me if this is too much too soon?” He whispered. 

“No, please don’t stop,” Mycroft gasped against his lips, while his hands helped Greg discard his jacket and waistcoat. 


	7. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, folks. I want to thank you all so much for loving, commenting and subscribing to this story. It went from a simple 3 chapter idea to a bit more. Your continued support has been very much appreciated. I really can't say thank you enough. I would love to thank the sweet @Paialovespie for listening to me each night as I bounced ideas back and forth and for also being a helpful beta for this story. Also the trusty bestie Jillian, who without I would most likely never post anything. I hope you all love this ending, it's taking me what seems like forever to write. Finally last night it hit me and I was able to write the whole thing in one sitting. That doesn't always happen. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. I hope I have done justice to the boys. <3 Thank you all again. Muah

***************************************

6 months later:

“Are you sure this is a good idea, love?” Greg asked as they pulled up to the house. Six months since everything changed. Six months since they sat on Greg’s couch and poured their hearts out to each other. Now, here they were at the Holmes Manor and Greg felt the butterflies fill his stomach as the car came to a stop.

The house was vast and gave an air of unfeeling. No wonder Mycroft grew up hiding his feelings the way he did. Greg would have too, had he grown up in a place like this. 

“It’s all behind me now, love,” Mycroft reached for his hand, placing a kiss on the back as he held it. “Now, I have you and I couldn’t be happier.” He smiled at Greg as his thumb grazed across the engagement ring on Greg’s left hand. 

“I couldn’t be happier either.” Greg smiled back, squeezing Mycroft’s hand. “Tell me again why we are doing this? She was horrible last time and hasn’t spoken to you since.” 

“Because she is my mother and she has asked for us.” Mycroft moved to open the door. 

Greg pulled him back before the door was open. “Just a minute.” He pressed closer. “Can I get a kiss before we step out of the cosy world we have built ourselves and into hers.” 

“Of course, my dear.” 

Greg slid his hand from Mycroft’s to grip the sides of his face. “I love you,” He whispered as he caught Mycroft’s lips with his. He kept it chaste, no time for a heavy snog right now. The last thing they needed was to show up out of breath with kiss reddened lips. _Maybe another time._

“Shall we see what she wants?” Mycroft asked as Greg pulled back. 

“Yea, let’s get this over with, so I can steal you back home and ravish you again.” Greg teased. 

“You are a devil, Gregory.” Mycroft scoffed, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. “I would have thought you had your fill this morning.” 

“Never going to tire of having you, Love.” Greg dropped another quick kiss on Mycroft’s cheek. “Alright, let us enter the dragon’s lair.” 

“Gregory, you will not refer to my mother as the dragon, at least not in her presence.” Mycroft mocked a scowl towards him. 

“Of course not, Myc.” Greg chuckled. “What about when it’s just us or on my birthday? Can I then?” 

“Rogue,” Mycroft scoffed. “Of course you may for your birthday. Shall that be part of your gift, Darling?”

“You are too good to me, love.” Greg grinned.

“I believe we should get out now as I have seen the curtains move and we will be considered rude at this point.” Mycroft kissed his forehead, then reached for the door, easing himself out of the car with Greg in tow. 

“Into battle.” Greg murmured as they walked up to the front door. 

They were greeted at the door by the butler, who then ushered them into the parlour where Mrs Holmes was waiting. 

“Mycroft, how good of you to come. Won’t you both sit,” Turning, She addressed the butler. “James, you may serve the tea now.” 

Greg followed Mycroft to the love seat, sitting beside him, their hands still clasped together.

“Mother, you are looking well.” Mycroft sounded so cold and formal, Greg decided it was best to stay quiet and let things play out for a moment. 

“How kind of you to notice, Mycroft. It has been, what six months since I have heard from you?” Her voice set Greg’s body on edge. He tensed, trying to stay calm as he watched Mycroft read his mother. 

“Why don’t you just say whatever is on your mind, so we can be on our way.” Mycroft acted almost bored with her. 

“Well… Were you planning on telling me of this new development in your life?” She pointed at Greg’s left hand, still being held by Mycroft.

“No, I had not planned to, Mother. For the reason, we discussed six months ago.” Mycroft’s voice edged to icy as he glared at his mother. 

“Is this how it’s to be? You will just never talk to me again because of him?” Her voice is filled with disdain. 

Greg has had about all he can take of this woman and her treatment of both of them. He straightens up a bit, ready to step in and tell her a thing or two when he feels Mycroft squeeze his hand. He turns to catch Mycroft’s eyes on him, telling him it’s okay. They are okay.

He settles back down, waiting for a signal from Mycroft that they are done and leaving. 

“Mother, I will not have you speak of Gregory that way. He is to be my husband in a few weeks and even if we were not together, you have no right to treat him in such a way.” Mycroft ignores her scoff at his statement. “Whether you approve or not, Gregory and I are getting married and there is nothing you can do to change that.” 

She barely lets him finish before speaking. “If this is how you feel, then you may leave now. James, forget the tea, I don’t believe we will be needing any.” She stood leaving the room without a backward glance. 

Greg turned to face Mycroft. “Hey, you okay, love?” 

“Quite my dear. She has always been this way, I am not sure why I thought she would be different. If this is what she chooses then so be it. You and Sherlock are all the family I need anyways.” 

“Maybe she will come around in time?” Greg adds hopefully. “What is it about me, she dislikes so much? I am a pretty likeable guy if I say so myself.” 

“It’s not you directly, Gregory. She hasn’t been happy with me since my father passed some time ago.” Mycroft looked down at their hands. 

“I’m sorry, Myc. Let me be your family, love. We’ll go home, maybe get some takeaway and cuddle with a film?” Greg gives him a gentle smile. “Maybe we can try again with her in a year or so. Once she knows I’m not going anywhere, yea.” 

“Takeaway and a cuddle while watching a film, sounds heavenly.” Mycroft leans over to kiss Greg before whispering. “You are all I need, my dear. Let us go.” 

They are almost the front door when Greg decides he needs to say something to her before they walk out for good. 

  
“I just need a moment love.” He turns headed in the direction she had gone. It took him three minutes to locate her in the library.

She lifts her head as he enters the room. “Yes? What on earth could you possibly need?”

“I just have to say one thing before we leave. You are missing out. You are missing sharing in your son’s life and for what reason? Because you don’t believe I'm good enough for him? I will have you know that I love your son more than anything and he is the most wonderful, most caring man I have ever known. He chose me, I don’t know why but he did and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving to him just how much he means to me. So if that’s not good enough for you, then you can consider yourself not invited to our wedding or our life. But I want you to know that you are making a huge mistake. Now, we are going home, where I will show your son what family is supposed to be like. Good day.” 

Greg turned on his heels and marched out the door straight into Mycroft. “Oh love, sorry. I hope I didn’t cross any lines, but I just had to tell her what she was missing.” 

Mycroft only seemed to stare at him. 

“Myc? Is that okay?” 

Suddenly Mycroft stepped forward wrapping his arms around Greg tightly, pressing kisses to his lips in between words. “I love you so much, Greg. You are quite alright love. God, please take me home. Take me home before I try to propose to you again.” 

Greg giggled amidst the kisses. “I love you too, My. Let’s go. Before I ravish you in your mother’s hallway.” He winks and grins at Mycroft. 

“Rogue,” Mycroft grins back. “Out to the car with you before my mother has us thrown out.” 

Greg follows Mycroft out the door and down the walk to the car. He couldn’t be happier, even if his future husband’s mother hates him. Her loss. He has won the heart of the most incredible man and he doesn’t take that lightly. 

  


The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this then don't forget to subscribe for more stories or read some of my other fics. I have 3 more stories started but not quite ready for posting yet. Stay tuned! Also, you can find me on twitter @Octoberisblue. Thank you for reading!


End file.
